Forbidden Love
by Starfire95
Summary: People say God is supreme. He has nothing to fear for He is feared by all. He needs no protection for He protects all. He has no laws to follow for He sets the law.But who could have thought that even He would not be able to break free from the chains of those very laws? People say God is Love. Who knew that His very own laws would, one day, stop Him from pursuing His love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm back with a fresh story which had been brewing in my mind for quite sometime now but just couldn't figure out how to start. Now that I've got somewhat of an idea, I thought of sharing it with you people.

Like all my other fics, it is also an AU and the story starts off something like this…

 **Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi has yet to transfer the ownership of Inuyasha to me. Until then, I am just an ordinary fan who can only wish to own such a masterpiece.**

 **An eventful day**

"I am late! I am late!" a raven haired girl huffed frantically as she continued to sprint down the road, bumping into several people along the way.

"Hey watch it, girl!"

Kagome involuntarily turned her head towards the source of the voice. She gulped in fear at the sight that greeted her eyes.

She had bumped into a delivery man and had successfully managed to upturn every single one of his food packages.

'Uh oh! Run Kagome if you do not wish to lose your pocket money to this guy as compensation," her mind screamed to her. Kagome complied readily by quickening her pace further by a knot while crying out "I am sorry!"

'Poor man,' she sympathized silently. 'I really should have listened to mom when she came to wake me up the first time. But no!' Kagome scolded herself as she neared the crossing.

"Please let it remain green," she prayed while eyeing the traffic light that was currently signaling the pedestrians to cross. "Yes! I can make it…" the brunette rejoiced when she almost reached the end of the pavement but all her hopes crumbled to dust when the light immediately pinged to red. "…or not," she groaned. "This is so not my day!"

* * *

"Nakamura Deiji!"

"Yes!"

"Takahina Mizu!"

"Here!"

"Higurashi Kago-" the teacher was cut off when the door abruptly slided open and in came a very exhausted Kagome.

"I made it!" she wheezed out before she saw her sensei eyeing her not so friendly. "Umm…present?"

This brought out an exasperated sigh from her teacher who shook her head in disapproval.

* * *

"I can't believe she gave me a detention!" Kagome whined as Sango patted her back to console her unlucky friend.

"Well you did waltz in a good twenty minutes late, didn't you?"

"Oh excuse me that the light turned red just when I was about to cross and for stumbling upon a five year old who was lost and had to take the wailing child to the nearest police station. Did I mention that I had to but him an ice cream along the way and good Lord, his favorite flavor was out of stock?" Kagome exclaimed irately.

"Now aren't you an angel?" Sango teased which earned her a flick on the forehead by her disgruntled friend.

"Ow! What was that for?" she pouted while rubbing the sore spot.

Kagome grunted out an indignant response before crossing her arms to give the other female a cold shoulder.

Sango giggled softly at her friend's childish antics and poking her in the ribs which made Kagome yelp out reflexively.

Both females then broke out into fits of laughter as everyone in the hallway eye them suspiciously.

"You seriously know how to cheer me up, don't you?" Kagome said while wiping off a tear from her eye.

"Yup! That's Sango for you," Sango winked before her face turned serious. "Don't worry Kagome; I will wait for you after school."

Kagome smiled softly as she gave her a tight hug.

"There is no need for that Sango. I know you have to pick up Kohaku after school and you have your karate lessons today."

"But-"

"No buts! My decision remains final. You are to head towards wherever you are needed after the school gets over. I better not find you waiting for me after my detention gets over." Kagome ended the discussion with a wave of her hand before heading back to her classroom while Sango sighed in defeat.

"Such a stubborn little girl," Sango muttered to herself while slowly shaking her head.

"Hey I heard that!"

* * *

"Man I am worn out!" Kagome exclaimed while stretching her arms above her head to relax her fatigued muscles. Continuing her stride down the hallway she mumbled, "That had been the most grueling detention class ever. Next time Hanako sensei makes me stay back with him, I am going to snap!"

"Miss Higurashi."

The said female jumped up in surprise at the sudden acknowledgement and immediately turned back to the husky voice and suppressed a shudder when her eyes met the familiar face.

"Takeshi sensei," she replied stoically.

"You seemed to be in a hurry to leave, Miss Higurashi. Any particular reason?" his tone sent a chill down her spine. Following his line of sight, Kagome's eye brow twitched in annoyance and she quickly crossed her arms in feeble attempt to block the 'view' he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying.

'Perhaps to get away from your filthy intentions, you perverted pedophilic no-good-of-a-teacher?' her mind beckoned her to reply. No matter how much she was tempted to blurt it out, she settled down with "I have to feed my cat!"

'Seriously?' her mind snorted at her pathetic excuse.

Takeshi rose a brow at her reply before his eyes twinkled with malice. "Shall I give you a ride since you seem to be in a hurry?"

Kagome shuddered involuntarily at his change of attitude and squawked out a "No!"

"No?"

"Umm well you see I have to buy food for my goldfish as well…so I have to head to stop by the pet store first!" she blurted out hastily.

Kagome now felt like banging her head on the adjacent wall and kicking herself hard afterward. 'Note to self, work on your excuses!'

"You appear to be quite preoccupied today. I feel bad for holding you up after school. But do not hesitate to swing by if you need help…" Takeshi commented in a silky voice. Then slowly eyeing the female up and down, he finished with a grin, "…especially if it's such a lovely student like you."

"I-I will remember that, sensei." Kagome stuttered.

After flashing her a toothy grin and with a sly wink, he passed by leaving her standing in the hallway all alone with a pale white face.

"This is so not my day!"

* * *

"I wonder what is in store for me for the rest of the day," Kagome mumbled to herself thoughtfully while she slowly made her way to her home. "Based on past experiences, I am sure it won't be pleasant," she concluded with a sheepish face.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome was brought out from her reverie and the sight that greeted her eyes made her stomach flip.

"Hojo!" she chirped and jogged closer to the said male who was getting off his bike with a pleasant smile plastered on his handsome face.

"What are you doi-"

"Here! This is for you!"

Kagome was cut off when Hojo almost shoved a gift wrapped parcel up her nose. Slowly pushing the object away to a more comfortable distance, Kagome's eyes sparkled in delight at the beautifully wrapped box.

"A gift? For me?" she asked excitedly as a light blush adorned her cheeks.

Hojo nodded with rosy cheeks before urging her to open it.

Kagome carefully opened the wrapper to not tear the beautiful shiny paper and unknowingly held her breath. As she revealed the item that was carefully housed in the brown cardboard box, her face which was radiating a while ago was quickly replaced by a grim look.

"…"

"Did you like it?" Hojo's voice brought her into reality as she turned to look into his expectant eyes.

"…Umm if you don't mind me asking, what is it?" Kagome asked sweetly and continued to stare hard at the deformed dried 'thing' that was tucked carefully on a bed of cotton in an attempt to figure it out.

"It is a hundred year old dried herb. I have heard that you have a weak immune system and tend to fall ill often so I think you are in dire need of it more than our family. Boil it and drink the concoction. Trust me, it will do wonders. You can thank me later." Hojo explained with a serious look replacing his usual happy features.

Not willing to break his heart, Kagome forced a smile and gracefully accepted his 'gift'.

Satisfied with her response, the brown haired seventeen year old male grinned from ear to ear and quickly hopped on his bike.

"Do not forget to try it out! You will never fall ill again. I will see you at school again, Higurashi!"

Flashing her his usual charming smile, Hojo rode away leaving Kagome with a box of a century year old garba- err- herb.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Kagome asked out loud while staring at her gift.

She was brought out of her train of thought when her phone started ringing. With a flick of a wrist, she flipped open her phone and furrowed her brows in confusion when the caller id read 'mother'.

"Yes mom?" she answered the call quickly.

"Oh dear, I am so glad you picked up!"

"What's wrong?"

"You see we have guests over. You remember the Hakanos from Hokkaido? They came over on a short notice and you remember their daughter Ayano? She is looking so cute in her pink dress and-"

"Mom, how about you get to the point now?" Kagome asked exasperatedly. She wanted to head home and crash until this cursed day ended but her mother's incessant rambling wasn't really helping her case.

"Please bring some vegetables, steak and bacon along the way," her mother chirped.

"Why me?" she groaned.

"I have to entertain the guests. I cannot possibly ask them to wait while I go shop for groceries now, can I? So stop complaining and hurry back home with the items. I have to get dinner started soon." Mrs. Higurashi chided and Kagome shivered inwardly at her sharp tone. Although an extremely sweet lady, her mother can be quite scary when angered.

"Yes mother," she reluctantly obeyed.

"Oh you are such a sweetheart," Mrs. Higurashi cooed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to hang up when her mother called out, "Oh and Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Bring along some eggs too, alright?" Mrs. Higurashi piped and hung up.

"This is so not my day!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring away a few birds from the overhead electric cable and making a child who happened to walk past her drop his ice cream.

* * *

"Please visit again miss," the shopkeeper chirped behind Kagome as she saw herself out of the store with hands full of grocery.

"Of all days, the guests just had to materialize today," the raven haired distressed maiden grumbled as she tightened her grip on the shopping bags. "Just one more block Kagome and you will be at home, safe in your room tucked under the warmth of your quilt. Then soon you will slip into a peaceful slumber and this horrendous day will be over before you know it," she coaxed herself and her eyes immediately sparkled with new found determination. But the sparkle soon lost its shimmer when her hands suddenly felt rather light.

"Oh God please no."

Kagome muttered a silent prayer and forced herself to look at her hands. Yes, her fear had come true. The shopping bags had ripped and all the groceries were scattered behind her. Her mouth hung open at the sight as she robotically bent down to inspect what had become of them.

"At least I can take an egg back home to back my words," she said gritting her teeth while glaring at the mentioned object. "Kami must be laughing at me from up there!" she concluded when she founding herself standing next to a shrine entrance.

"You got that right, wench!" A voice penetrating her ears and the words were followed by snorts of laughter.

Kagome shot up on her feet at the intervention and searched frantically for the source of the voice. Her search came to an end when her blue orbs were met with amber ones.

'How did he climb on top of the shrine gate?' she pondered.

"What are you doing up there? You can have a rough fall, punk." Kagome commented with a confused expression and continued to stare at the male dressed in red robes with striking silver hair. For someone stuck at such a height, he appeared to be rather comfortable.

The smug look on his face was quickly replaced by a shocked façade.

"Y-you can see me?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Kagome rose a single brow at his question and then sighed dramatically. "Oh I see what is going on. Well mister, don't you think it's a bit early to get wasted?"

"Keh!" he grunted and materialized before the brunette.

Kagome yelped in surprise at his 'gimmick' and did what suited to be best in such a situation.

She passed out.

* * *

 **So what say? Like it? Yes? No?**

 **Please leave a review so I can know whether to continue it or not.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those encouraging reviews. I am glad you guys liked the plot. So without further ado, I would like to present to you the second chapter of Forbidden love.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It's Rumiko Takahashi's.**

 **Exchanging pleasantries**

"Is she for real?"

"Can humans really see us?"

"Wouldn't that be just wonderful?"

The voices continued to ring in her ears in the form of muffled whispers. Two brows furrowed before her lids fluttered open and a beam of light bombarded her eyes, almost blinding her. Involuntarily squinting her eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of light, Kagome rubbed them gently until her vision became normal and her pupils adjusted to the surroundings.

'Green,' she mused.

Kagome continued to stare at the green depths until the figure blinked and she shot up with a yelp. The figure which was looming all over her exclaimed in surprise and zipped past her and hid behind another presence.

The raven haired girl clutched her chest in fear and took deep breaths when a sweet voice fell on her ears.

"I told you looming over the lady wasn't very polite, Shippo."

"I am sorry."

While the two of them were busy in their own little conversion, Kagome took the opportunity to take a look at her companions.

Much to her surprise, both of them appeared to be children who couldn't have been more than ten years old. One of them was a girl dressed in an orange yukata with yellow floral prints. She had waist length jet black hair and had part of her hair up in a ponytail dangling from the side. When she turned at her, Kagome found herself drowning in her deep brown orbs.

"You are awake, miss!" the little girl exclaimed with delight.

"Y-yes," Kagome stammered and cringed when the other girl gasped and her eyes shimmered with mirth.

Quickly turning to the other occupant in the room, she chirped excitedly, "Shippo did you see that? The lady replied to us!"

At the mention of the name, Kagome tore her gaze from the girl to the other 'child'.

'Is that a tail!?' Kagome bit her tongue to stop herself from voicing that out loud. The 'child' who she assumed to be Shippo looked at her with equal excitement before his expression was quickly replaced by a saddened one.

"I guess she doesn't like me, Rin." Shippo murmured with a long face and Kagome felt her chest tighten at that.

"It's not that," she immediately denied with a soft voice. "I was a bit surprised, that's all."

The shine which was lost from his eyes quickly returned and a wide smile adorned his face.

"Really, lady?" Shippo asked eagerly.

Kagome found herself smiling at his innocence and nodded.

"Call me Kagome," she said warmly and bent to their level, offering her hand for a shake.

The two stared at it and then at each other with mild confusion before both settled to hold two fingers of their choice.

"I am Shippo."

"Rin is Rin."

Kagome giggled at the two when she finally realized that the room looked foreign to her.

It was of moderate size with a wooden floor and ceiling. The architecture appeared to be unique and old fashioned, and the room was isolated by a shoji door.

A large painting hung from a nearby wall and a large futon was sprawled out at one corner of the room. The room was lit by a beautifully designed paper lantern that hung from the ceiling. The light that seeped out was soothing to the eyes and gave the room a blissful atmosphere. Despite of the presence of a window or any other opening, the room appeared to be rather cool and was far from being suffocative. A pleasant floral fragnance hit her nose when Kagome took in a deep breath and her eyes landed on an incense burner that was emanating a light smoke, not too far away.

"This place is so…heavenly. Where am I?" Kagome mused out loud.

"You are at the Shinjo Shrine." Rin offered and Shippo crossed his arms and nodded with a serious face.

"Shinjo Shrine? I remember walking by when my shopping bags tore and I heard a voice…" Kagome held her chin and furrowed her brows in deep thought while she tried to recall the past events.

" _What are you doing up there? You can have a rough fall, punk." Kagome commented with a confused expression and continued to stare at the male dressed in red robes with striking silver hair. For someone stuck at such a height, he appeared to be rather comfortable._

 _The smug look on his face was quickly replaced by a shocked façade._

" _Y-you can see me?" he asked, dumbfounded._

 _Kagome rose a single brow at his question and then sighed dramatically. "Oh I see what is going on. Well mister, don't you think it's a bit early to get wasted?"_

" _Keh!" he grunted and materialized before the brunette._

The thought of the silver haired male made the raven haired maiden gasp and her blue orbs widened in surprise.

"Th-That guy…he-he…" Kagome's voice caught in her throat when she recalled how he had appeared before her within a blink of an eye from that tall monument.

Seeing the colour slowly drain away from the face of their new friend, Rin and Shippo exchanged worried glances before Rin decided to slowly approach the troubled female.

Placing her hand on her knee, she asked gently, "Are you alright, Kagome sama?"

"Rin, that guy! He had strange silver hair! He jumps down from heights as if he is climbing down a flight of stairs," Kagome cried out with a pale face.

Quickly taking her small hand in hers, Kagome murmured with a squeaky voice, "I saw a ghost!"

After Kagome announced her deduction about the 'mysterious silver haired male', Shippo burst out into laughter and started to roll on the floor while tightly clutching his stomach.

"A ghost!" Shippo exclaimed in between his chuckles. "I bet Inuyasha is going to love this."

"Shippo! Don't you dare mock Inuyasha sama," Rin scolded before shooting him a disapproving glare.

Shippo immediately shrunk away under her intense gaze and quickly murmured another apology.

Kagome watched the two in mild amazement and patiently waited for Rin to turn at her and commence the explanation. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait for long.

"Kagome sama, don't be scared." Rin pleaded with an innocent look. "Inuyasha sama is not a ghost."

"Inuyasha sama?"

"Yes. That is his name," she explained. "Instead, he is the shrine God and we are the shrine keepers."

Kagome's jaw dropped in surprise and she stared back at the girl with wide eyes. "Shrine God?" she repeated and Rin nodded her head fervently.

"He was the one who brought you here and 'politely' asked us to look after you until you woke up. Apparently, you had fainted." Shippo piped in.

Kagome blushed at that comment and silently cursed her weak heart.

'Note to self: Do not faint the next time you stumble upon a God.' Kagome mused hurriedly.

She was brought to reality by Rin's next words.

"Rin is very happy that Kagome sama can actually see us. Many people visit the shrine but they leave as soon as they say their prayers. No matter how much we try, they just don't notice us at all. Inuyasha sama always tells us that our attempts are futile for we are invisible to the human world but we keep on trying. It is really sad to be not noticed. We have no play mates nor do we have anyone to talk to but ourselves. Life gets monotonous after a while."

Kagome felt her heart reach out to the girl before her and strangely their sorrows were having a strong effect on her. She was already missing Rin's sweet smile.

"You have me now," Kagome offered with a wink to try to cheer her up.

Her attempt paid off when her face brightened again and Kagome engulfed her in a warm embrace.

"I am here too you know," Shippo grumbled while he pretended to kick an imaginary pebble on the ground.

Kagome giggled and opened her right arm, inviting the other child to also savor the moment.

Shippo was more than happy to oblige.

Unbeknownst to the trio, another pair of eyes also took in the entire scene with a softened gaze.

"That's enough sugar for the day," the figure muttered to itself before walking out with long strides.

"Now let's go meet the God," Kagome announced after releasing the young ones from the embrace.

 **Another chapter done. Please don't forget to review, okay?**


End file.
